theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
NBCUMV/090810
September 08, 2010 EMMY AND TONY WINNER HAL HOLBROOK GUEST-STARS IN ARC OF EPISODES FOR NBC’S NEW CONSPIRACY-THRILLER ‘THE EVENT’ UNIVERSAL CITY, Calif. – September 8, 2010 – Emmy and Tony Award-winning Hal Holbrook will guest-star in an arc of several episodes on NBC’s new conspiracy-thriller series “The Event” (Mondays, 9-10 p.m. ET) which debuts on September 20. Holbrook will play Dempsey, a businessman with shadowy intentions, who will be revealed as an antagonist to President Martinez (Blair Underwood) beginning with his first scheduled appearance on October 11. Among his many awards nominations, Holbrook became the oldest nominee for an Oscar when he was nominated in 2007 for “Into the Wild.” He has won four Emmys for his performances in “Portrait of America,” “Lincoln,” “Pueblo” and “The Bold Ones,” and was nominated six other times. He won the Tony Award for his one-man performance in “Mark Twain Tonight.” Holbrook most recently appeared in several episodes of the series “Sons of Anarchy.” Among his many feature-film credits are “The Majestic,” “The Firm,” “Wall Street,” “Julia,” “All the President’s Men,” “Fletch Lives,” “The Fog,” “Midway,” “Capricorn One,” “Magnum Force,” “The Great White Hope” and “The Group.” Among Holbrook’s extensive television credits are his regular series roles on the comedy “Evening Shade” and in the drama “The Bold Ones.” He also had memorable roles in such television movies as “Pueblo,” “That Certain Summer,” “Day One,” “Dress Gray,” “Under Siege,” “A Killing in a Small Town,” “When Hell Was in Session” and “Plaza Suite.” He also has appeared in the miniseries “North and South,” “North and South: Book II,” “George Washington” and “The Awakening Land.” In addition, Holbrook has guest-starred in such series as “ER,” “The West Wing,” “Designing Women,” “Becker,” “The Outer Limits” and “Family Law.” He also has narrated or hosted many television specials, including “The Mighty Mississippi,” “America on Wheels” and “The Battle of the Alamo.” Holbrook recently wrapped production on the feature film “Water for Elephants,” in which he plays the older version of star Robert Pattinson’s character. “The Event” is an emotional, high-octane conspiracy thriller that follows Sean Walker (Jason Ritter, “The Class”), an everyman who investigates the mysterious disappearance of his would-be fiancée, Leila (Sarah Roemer, “Disturbia”), and unwittingly begins to expose the biggest cover-up in U.S. history. Sean’s quest will send ripples through the lives of an eclectic band of strangers, including newly elected U.S. President Elias Martinez (Golden Globe nominee Blair Underwood, “In Treatment”); Sophia Maguire (Emmy Award nominee Laura Innes, “ER”), who is the leader of a mysterious group of detainees; and Leila’s shadowy father (Scott Patterson, “Gilmore Girls”). Their futures are on a collision course in a global conspiracy that could ultimately change the fate of mankind. Ian Anthony Dale (“Daybreak”), Clifton Collins, Jr. (“Star Trek”), Taylor Cole (“The Violent Kind”), Lisa Vidal (“The Division”), Bill Smitrovich (“The Practice”) and Emmy winner Željko Ivanek (“Damages”) also star. “The Event” is a production of Universal Media Studios and Steve Stark Productions. Evan Katz (“24”) serves as executive producer/showrunner; Steve Stark (“Medium,” “Facing Kate”) serves as executive producer; Jeffrey Reiner (NBC’s “Friday Night Lights,” “Trauma”) is director/executive producer, and Nick Wauters (“The 4400,” “Eureka”) is creator/co-executive producer. MEDIA CONTACTS: Jamie French, NBC Entertainment Publicity, 818/777-2835 Kristy Chan, Universal Media Studios Publicity, 818/777-0545 Category:Press Release